Life As We Know It
by rosslynchandbeyond
Summary: After a bad blind date experience, Max and Fang vow to never see eachother we again. Which, is kinda hard to do if your best friends are getting married and end up having a beautiful baby girl. Others years after the date, the friends die, leaving Max and Famg in charge of the baby...together. Will this baby bring them closer? Or will it destroy any hope of being together at all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Max POV:

My best friend, Nudge, had a way of meddling in my personal life. She was always on my back about not having a life or more specifically a love life. Of course she was the one who was happily engaged to her boyfriend of three years, Iggy. They managed somehow to drag me out of my apartment and get me to go on a blind date with one of Iggy's friends.

Now, before you go and claim that I'm all soft, I'm not. I was in a vulernable state because I had just broken up with my boyfriend Dylan. All-in-all he was perfect. He was smart, funny, charming and most importantly, very good looking. Until I found out he was cheating on me with some slut. So I was pretty upset naturally and was moping around in my apartment. Nudge had found this as an opportunity to set me up with one of Iggy's hippie friends.

Here I was now, getting ready for a date I was sure that would end badly. In fact, I was completely ready and waiting for an hour, when my date finally showed up.

Angry, I opened the door to see a tall guy, maybe a couple months older than me, standing there. He had black hair that fell in front of his face and barely covered his obsidian eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Sup? I'm Nick Walker, but you" he winked at me "can call me Fang." The he bared his teeth at me. I nearly puked.

"hm, that's nice. Meanwhile, you do know our date started about an hour ago right?"

He checked his watch, "Um, right, I was busy with a um, sick friend. She needed some help at home, so…"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, let's just go. So where did you make the reservations?"

"Reservations….um right. I actually planned on you, picking the place so…"

"Fine, I know this cool place downtown." I trailed off as he led me to his car, or lack of one. It was a motorcycle. "Um, no."

"What? It's a motorcycle! Look I even have a pink helmet for my special lady friends." He held it up.

"Well, Iggy must not have told you, I'm not really a fan of pink."

"Oh, well that's just too bad, 'cause, you know pinks not my color at all."

"Yeah I kinda pictured you as a black person."

"How delightful. So you wanna take your car or what?"

"Yes please." I said, pleased with myself. I loved my car, no matter what I would love this car. I led him to it and gestured for him to climb inside. He did so rather slowly and struggled to pull the seat belt over his bulky figure.

"this" he said, grunting a little bit "is a very tiny car."

"Yeah, well, I've been known to have a tiny-" I got cut off by the sound of a ringtone playing rather loudly. All I know is it said something about having a big ass several times.

"you gonna answer that?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at me.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Uh I cook for this-"

The phone continued to ring and so eventually, Nick decided to answer it.

"He-hey you." "yep, I'm doing great." "Yeah, actually you caught me in the middle of something." "11?" "Hey why don't we make it 10:30?" "Yeah, alright, see you then."

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You basically just made another date in the presence of your current date."

"Well I was kinda hoping that this date wouldn't go well so-"

"What, so you could use your magic penis to help heal your 'sick friend'?"

"Totally."

"Ugh. I can't believe I almost went out with you."

"Almost went out?"

"Uh, yeah there's no way I'm dating you now."

"so I can leave?"

"Oh my God, are you serious?"

"What is wrong now?"

"You won't even try to get me to go out with you."

"You want me to stay?"

"God no! I'm not dating you."

"You're kinda giving me mixed signals right now."

"Get out of my flipping car!"

He did so and started walking towards his death trap of a car.

"See ya later punkin!"

"Not likely."

I groaned when I got inside immediately called Nudge.

"Max! How did the date go?"

"Absolutely horrible."

"Oh, why?"

"Nick a class A jackass and didn't show up until an hour after we were scheduled to meet."

"Well sorry. I'm sure he's really nice in person. Iggy has only good things to say about him,"

"Well Iggys a horrible judge of character then."

She laughed, "Okay well sorry, I seriously thought you guys would work out."

"Yeah and I thought Iggy was gay so I guess we were both wrong."

"well okay. Dot stay up all night mourning."

"Whatever."

"Hey, I could always set you up with mydoctor. "

"Sure, fine as long as you promise I never have to see that douche ever again."

She broke her promise...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Life As We Know It (the movie), I have only added a few of my own plot twists and scenes. The basic idea and characters are not mine sadly. :(**

**Chapter 2:**

**Fang POV:**

THREE YEARS LATER

I had decided to go on a jog that morning to clear my mind. After all, sex does tend to fog up the mind a bit. Back at my apartment, my current girlfriend of two weeks was still sleeping. I was planning on breaking up with her later that day.

When I got back to the apartment, I found she was awake and was making coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey babe! I decided to make some coffee. Is that okay?" I smiled, realizing this was my perfect chance to break the poor girl's heart.

"No it is most definitely not okay." I said. She looked scared. "What makes you think you can just come in here and make coffee. It's my house!"

"Bu-but Fang-"

"Nope, call me Nick, only friends, family, and girlfriends can call me Fang." _And Max._I thought to myself. She was the only person who insisted on calling me Fang, as if my real name was poison.

Anyway, the chick looked ready to cry so I told her to leave and she did. I sighed and got ready for work. It's not that big of a deal. I break up with girls all the time. I'm kind of a master at it now. The only girl I would have been remotely pleased with actually calling my girlfriend probably would've been Max if she hadn't gone all loco at me.

Ever since that night, we had seen each other a total of five times. The rehearsal dinner, the wedding, Thanksgiving, the baby shower, and the day of little Angel's birth were the only times I got to lay my eyes on the most beautiful creature around. Of course I didn't love her; I didn't even remotely like her. The feeling was mutual.

The phone rang so I answered it while slipping on a clean t-shirt.

"Hello?"

"Fang! God finally you pick up!"

"What's the deal?"

"You're late man!"

"Late to what?"

"Fang!" Iggy sounded really agitated and annoyed. "It's Angel's first birthday party! You'd think sine you're the godfather, you'd care more!"

"Whoa chill dude! I'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

"Fine, you'd better or I'll sic Max on you."

"Now that's just horrible."

He laughed and hung up. I quickly grabbed my car keys and dashed out to my precious motorcycle. After revving the engine and winking at a passing jogger, I started speeding down the freeway to my best friend's ridiculously rich looking house.

About ten minutes later, I realized I didn't have a present for the poor kid. I sighed and kept speeding along, hoping Iggy and Nudge would take my presence as I gift to all mankind. I'm sure Max would slap me if I said that out loud, but somethings are meant to be announced.

Once I finally pulled into the cobblestone driveway, I saw just how big of a deal this shindig really was. About twenty to twenty-five minivans were piled into the street and crowded the driveway. The front and backyards were obviously crowded with people ranging from the ages of three months to 100 years old.

I walked towards the house when I felt a pair of chubby arms wrap around my legs.

"Fangy! You're here!" Krista, a little four year old cried. She was the daughter of Iggy's cousin. A little bit random if you ask me, but the girl had had a crush on me ever since she set eyes on me at Nudge's and Iggy's wedding.

"Hey Krista! How are you?"

"I'm amazing! you look like you just woke up." She commented. I felt my eyes widen. God, I still had sex hair didn't I?

"Why don't you just go on and have fun?" I asked her, shoving her off me a little bit. Sure she was cute but she could be super annoying at times.

Eventually, I found myself in the backyard, surrounded by screaming kids who were complaining for more cake. I finally spotted a familiar head of blonde hair and made my way over towards her. I smirked thinking how pissed she would be at me.

"Well if it isn't Miss Maximum Martinez herself." I said. She turned around quickly and jumped a little.

"Oh God, it's you."

"Why the harsh tone? I mean, this is me we're talking about."

"Exactly. Of course, you don't even have the decency to show up on time for your goddaughter's first birthday party."

"Oh please, she'll have other birthdays."

"But not anymore first birthdays. And firsts are always the most important."

"Really? Well where was the party two years ago?"

"What?"

"Three years ago to the day, we had our first date."

"And our last one. It's not important if it doesn't last."

"Your logic confuses me."

"As expected. Why don't you go flirt with twelve year olds?" With that, she walked away. I sighed and shook my messy head of hair in amusement. Max had always confused me. One moment, she would be playfully teasing me, the next; she would hate my guts. It was like she was on an eternal period or something.

About three hours later, I was tired of little girl arms and strange single moms hitting on me. Iggy and Nudge were gathering people in the main vicinity of the table were Angel, the b-day girl, was sitting in a pink high chair.

Now, you may think of me as a "tough dude" but when it comes to Angel, I'm like dead. Everything about that little girl is adorable in every way She is just so...amazing and beautiful. I can honestly say I love her like my own daughter. From her bright blue eyes, which she got from Iggy, to her blonde hair, which she got from Iggy, to her pale skin, which she got from Iggy, she was a perfect child. In all honesty, I really have no idea what she acquired from Nudge, hopefully it wasn't her blabber mouth, we really can't use another one of those. Seriously, that chick scares me sometimes with how much she can talk. Max had to slap her and tie her down when she talked to much at thanksgiving a couple years back.

There, they made the announcement about how they wouldn't have been able to make it this far in their lives without every one of us. Then a few people made speeches: Nudge, Iggy, Nudge's mom, Iggy's mom, Max, and strangely enough, me. All I really had to say was that I wished them luck getting out of marriage since it basically sucked. But that's not what I said.

"Iggy, man, you're my best friend. Nudge, I don't know you as much as I'd like to, but I'm sure that if Iggy loves you as much as he does, then you're a pretty amazing person. You know, when I first met Iggy, he was sitting in a tree on our high school campus, yelling at the construction workers below and basically cussing even their mother's mothers out. It was very funny. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that Iggy is a very passionate person and he is determined. I have a strong feeling that this thing is going to go off without a hitch. Except sometimes I'm wrong. Pus, I've never had a kid before, all I know is that they grow up to be a pain in the ass. But I guess there will be times you're questioning everything. Even a time when you feel like your only option is to give up. But I'm telling you now, that's not going to happen. And if you need some help, that's what all these lovely people are here for. Hell, that's what me and max are here for." I pointer to her and she blushed a little bit. "I know this isn't the best speech in the world, but just know Igster, that if you ever need me, I'll be there dude."

I had no idea how impactful my words would be until that horrible day nearly two months later.


	3. AN

**I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS...I JUST HAVE NOT BEEN A GOOD PERSON RECENTLY... JUST KIDDING I JUST HAVE NOT HAVE TIME TO UPDATE. SCHOOL IS STUPID SO...THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT. I PROMISE THAT AS SOON AS MY SCHOOL LET'S OUT (MAY 31), I WILL BE UPDATING BOTH OF MY STORIES, ITS ONLY LIKE THREE WEEKS AWAY! I HAVE BEEN WRITING, I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING THEM. ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE MAD AT ME, I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY. PROBABLY ALL OF YOU ARE MAD AT ME SO, I'M SORRY EVERYONE. OKAY BYE... :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Life As We Know It (the movie)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Max POV:**

TWO MONTHS LATER

After dropping off Angel at her babysitters house, I made my way to work as fast as I could. I had been fired from my cooking job at La Francine (couldn't think of another name) about three months after the date with Fang. I guess they thought I was a horrible cook or something. However, I did find I was quite good at painting so I went into artistry. Many people, like my mother, thought I couldn't make it in the big world, but here I was, starting a beautiful gallery in a very popular part of town.

It was the day of our grand opening. Over a thousand people had bought tickets to come to the festive event. Maria, the curator for the place, was raining around like a crazed monkey with her head chopped off. I smiled as once again, she tripped over the piece with lifelike vines traveling all around the ground.

"Maria! Chill out! We have plenty of time before the event!

"Max, you said that last time! Last time you were four hours late because of traffic and had a wild case of the chicken pox!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Okay, fine have fun. I'm going to grab something for dinner and come back."

"Max!"

"I'll be back, I promise!"

I left the large building and walked towards my beautiful car. I beeped in the misty darkness of the night letting me know it was unlocked.

I climbed in and started the car. My phone started ringing then and a quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes hello, is this miss Maximum Martinez?"

"Yes, it is. Look can we make this fast I have a thing."

"That's fine. Miss Martinez, my name is Officer Sam Whittaker I need to ask you to come down to the station."

"Can I ask why Officer Whittaker?"

"Your friends, Nudge and James Samuel have been in a severe car accident and we need to go over some paper work with you." I froze. Nudge and Iggy, in a car accident. No, this couldn't be happening.

"was-was there a baby in the car with them? their daughter, Angel, she-"

"Angel is fine. She is getting picked up right now and is being taken to a Foster Home for the night."

"Wh-why would she need a foster home? her parents are okay right?" there was silence in the background for a few seconds. Then I heard him sigh.

"Miss Martinez, your friends, they did not survive the car crash. I'm sorry." Instantly, I dropped my phone into my purse and ran out of the room. As quickly as I could, I ran to my car and stuck my keys in the ignition. Tears had started pouring down my face. Suddenly I had he urge to talk to someone. I pulled out my phone wile watching the road in front of me. Realizing there was no way I could talk, cry, and drive all at once, I pulled over.

I dialed the number and waited for a few rings before hearing an annoyed voice on the other end.

"What do you need Max?"

"F-f-fang?"

"Max? Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"fang, Nudge and Iggy..."

"What happened?"

"They-they to in a car crash-"

"What?! Angel wasn't with them was she?"

"No I think she was at a sitters."

"Where is she now?"

"They took her to a foster home for the night. fang-"

"Why? Are Iggy and Nudge."

"T-they-they're dead Fang." I silently sobbed into the phone and listened for any sign of life on the other end. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Where are you headed now Max? I'm coming over there."

"The police wanted me at the station to do paper work."

"I'll be there." Then he hung up. Then I drove to the station. I waited outside on the steps myself, just crying. I couldn't even comprehend this. Just yesterday I had talked to Nudge on the phone. She had been mad at Iggy about something, I think he had forgotten to pick Angel up from the sitter and so it was really late until they realized she wasn't at home. I cried harder thinking about how Nudge said to make it up o her, Iggy was taking her into the city tonight, to have some alone time. They must have been driving home for the night when it happened.

Eventually I felt a hand on my back. I looked up with teary eyes to see Fang standing there, looking concerned. I stood up and hugged him, much to my displeasure. I felt comforted though as his arms made their way around my waist. I only hugged him tighter than and cried some more. I could feel Fang shaking a little. He was pretty freaked out too. In fact, once we pulled away from our hug, I could see a glisten of tears in his dark eyes.

"Alright, we better head inside." He whispered. I nodded and followed him inside the brick building.

"Hello, this is Maximum Martinez." Fang said to the office lady, gesturing towards me. She nodded and handed me a pile of documents.

I sat down at a glass table in a waiting room, Fang across from me, and started reading each of the headings. "'LIFE INSURANCE' 'HEALTH INSURANCE' 'CAR INSURANCE' 'FUNERAL ARRANGEMENTS' ' CUSTODY AND CARE OF CHILDREN'- wait what?" Fang sat up and looked at the page. He read through it.

"It says here that you and I have to take full custody of Angel. Either that, or find another hone for her, or she goes into the system."

"No!" I shouted. Angel could not go into the system. I had been there since I was five to eighteen. It was not a place for a little baby. Not for Angel.

"It's okay Max, we're not going to let her go in there, we just need to figure out what this all means!" Fang said. I nodded and signed the ones I knew what to do with. According to them, we (Fang and I) would get money for the damage done on their totaled car, their health's being dilapidated, and their lives being ended. IT would end up to be quite a sum of money. Of course, we would lose a lot of it paying for the double funeral.

"miss Martinez? Mr. Isaac is here." The secretary said from her desk. Fang followed me into the conference room to meet up with Mr. Isaac, Nudge and Iggy's lawyer. There he was all, 'I'm better than everyone and I have a suit on and I like to screw people over with my big fancy words and what not'. Basically I hated the guy.

"Miss. Martinez, Mr. Walker. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." He shook our hands with his sweaty fists. "I realize there are several questions you have for me and I will happily answer them right away."

" Alright, question one. What's this about custody of Angel?"

"Angel, that is their daughter correct?" he asked, as clueless as ever.

"Yes sir." Fang answered.

"Well, as he is an orphan now, we need to find acceptable arrangements so that she will fit comfortably in her new home."

"What's this about us being the guardians though?" I asked, pointing out the line on the paper.

"Oh yes, that…"

"You do realize we hate each other right?"

"Mr. Walker if you would please calm down."

"No! I need to know what is going to happen to that baby girl."

"Angel will be put into the custody of Miss. Martinez and yourself. You three will be living in the home of Nudge and James Samuel until further arrangements can be made."

"Wait so w'll be raising Angel until she's 18-" I started.

"Together."


End file.
